The encoding information such as a barcode and a two-dimensional code is generally printed on a commodity package. One commodity has one code, which may be used in commodity price management/inventory management/inventory-transshipment management and the like of a merchant. In case a code-variable printout is adopted to implement one code for one article, its application scope may be more expanded to prize-giving sales, anti-counterfeiting, tracing, payment, Internet gateway and mobile phone client downloading, etc.
Along with the fusion of an encoding technology and a network technology as well as the encoding technology and a printing technology, a color code, a three-dimensional code and the like may be already seen on a present market and it is believed that more applications will be developed and will become increasingly mature. However, the existing encoding technology is no other than an information technology. Whether or not the encoding rule is disclosed or blocked, what is transmitted is information and data, which may be a webpage, a price and a serial number, etc. For the existing two-dimensional code, in order to use conveniently and read the information, great deals of application software are provided with a port for reading the two-dimensional code, such as QQ, WeChat and other apps. As the making cost of a jump page for the information carried by the two-dimensional code is low, the counterfeiting cost is extremely low. It is no longer news to transfer virus, false information and so on with the two-dimensional code.